Watashi wa Anata to Isshodesu
by Sakura Kazahana
Summary: Por que las caricias de ella solo podían ser comparadas con el suave vaivén del viento... Y la imponente presencia de él con el brillante sol... Aquel viaje que habían emprendido juntos contra todo pronóstico, no solo cambió sus vidas; si no también las de las personas que más amaban. SasuXSaku, leve NaruXSaku


_**Watashi wa Anata to Isshodesu**_

_**"Por que estoy contigo"  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Todo el mundo sabe que Masashi Kishimoto creo Naruto. De ser mío, seguramente volvería a cada personaje masculino loco por Sakura.  
**_

_Espero les guste mi historia, hecha con amor para ustedes^^_

* * *

La brisa cálida los acariciaba. El paisaje celestial los cubría, todo estaba en una paz absoluta. Los olores se mesclaban, creando una agradable sensación que entraba por sus fosas nasales. Su respiración era calma y serena, casi como si dormido se encontrara; la paz y la tranquilidad habían invadido completamente su corazón.

El prado de pasto verde les regalaba un confortable lugar donde reposar sus ligeros cuerpos.

Cuerpos y almas libres de cargas, de odio, de dolor y prejuicios.

El manto de un cielo celeste aligeraba el panorama celestial, con esponjosas nubes de algodón.

Se dio cuenta que ella alzó los dedos en afán de tocarlas… De tocar aquellas espumosas cosas blancas que se encontraban tan alejados de ellos.

Algo tonto.

Dio entonces una mirada más profunda a la chica. Se encontraba tranquila, podía admirarla tan en paz como él.

Desde que habían llegado a ese lugar, ninguno había hablado; igual como cuando recorrieron el camino hasta llegar ahí.

El silencio nunca fue tan necesario, ni siquiera para él, la persona que se jactaba de rodearse la vida en un súbito silencio.

Pero para encontrar la paz absoluta, lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba escuchar su voz.

Vio como ella bajó la tensión en su brazo, colocándolo en reposo sobre su propio vientre, al ver que su objetivo de tocar las nubes había obviamente fallado.

El solo se limitó a observarla en silencio

-Las nubes me recuerdan a Shikamaru-

Su voz reflejaba la tranquilidad que su cuerpo desprendía. Sus ojos esmeraldas jamás habían estado tan brillantes, sus labios tan rosados, o sus mejillas tan sonrosadas.

O tal vez si. Pero jamás se había tomado el tiempo para admirarlo.

-A mi suele recordarme cuando éramos niños. A la novia de Kakashi solía hablar todo el tiempo de mirar nubes-

Ella subió la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. Él pudo notar el sentimiento de extrañeza que surcaron sus ojos al verlo decir más de 4 palabras en una oración.

Pronto su pequeña sorpresa desapareció y volvió a acomodarse; usando como resguardo el brazo de él, que se encontraba en función de almohada de su cabeza

Hanare… Pensó al recordar

-Lo recuerdo- Admitió con serenidad

La vio cerrar los ojos, olfateando sutilmente, llenando sus sentidos con el olor de las flores hermosas y de todo tipo, que los rodeaban y alguna vez adornaron su niñez

-Las flores me recuerdan a Ino-

La vio hacer una pequeña pausa, y ladear su cabeza. Enfocando su vista en una bonita flor amarilla, no muy lejos del lugar en donde se hallaban recostados

-Son tan bonitas siendo botones… Y al abrirse, su belleza se maximiza… Mostrando que su exterior delicado solo podría ser alguna vez superado por lo hermosa que es en el interior-

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, acomodando su cabeza sobre el brazo de él, sintiendo la cálida brisa con todos sus sentidos abiertos. Permitiendo que abiertamente este revolviera su cabello, y estremeciera su piel cuando una brisa más fría chocaba contra ella.

Sakura pudo observar como el brazo de Sasuke también se alzaba en dos dedos. En un pensamiento ingenuo se preguntó si el también querría tocar las nubes.

Pero se llevó ambos dedos a la frente, manteniéndolos así por un largo tiempo, con sus ojos cerrados.

Ella lo observó atentamente.

Sin embargo, no preguntó

-¿Cómo crees que esté Kakashi-sensei?-

La pregunta de la peli rosa era serena, pero salió de la nada. Cuando Sasuke volvió a su posición normal y abrió los ojos, se encontraba incluso más en paz.

-Supongo que está acompañando a Naruto desde que nos fuimos- Contestó tranquilamente

Ella volvió sus ojos hacia el; los cuales destellaron un brillo de preocupación demasiado perceptible para el Uchiha.

-¿Crees que estuvo bien, irnos así?-

_¿Dónde se encontraran esas respuestas?_

Su pregunta sonó como si tuviera miedo de haber cometido un gran error.

Él la miró con curiosidad

-Tú lo quisiste así-

Vio la mirada de ella perderse por segundos en un punto no fijo de su rostro. Como si estuviera rebuscando en un lugar recóndito de su mente, escarbando meticulosamente, buscando en lo más profundo de su alma los más recelosos pensamientos que su corazón guardaba.

-Yo quería emprender sola este viaje- Aseguró –Quería olvidar todo lo ocurrido… No con la intención de que me siguieras y hacerle más daño a Naruto-

El guardó silencio, y ella también.

Al parecer ninguno tenía mucho más que decir

Error.

Aun tenían muchas espinas en el corazón. Espinas que solo podían ser retirados por el otro

-¿Por qué me seguiste?- Inquirió

Su mirada se llenó de dudas; encarando expectante de una respuesta a la compleja mirada del azabache.

-Yo quería ir contigo- Respondió con sinceridad

Las facciones de ella nuevamente se sorprendieron, pero terminaron relajándose en una casi imperceptible sonrisa, una mirada gacha y unos ojos esperanzados.

Sakura volvió a acostarse junto a el, recostando la cabeza en el brazo que el le había ofrecido, apegándose más a su calor masculino que tanta protección le irradiaba. Colocó su delicado rostro en el cómodo pecho de él;

Y al ver que el respondió rodeándola con su brazo entendió que tal vez si había cambiado un poco las cosas.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, para disfrutar la compañía del otro

La mente de la peli rosa divagó mucho más. Tal vez sus acciones habían enderezado los pensamientos de Sasuke. ¿Pero que había de Naruto?

Podía imaginárselo, hundido en el dolor, ya que sus compañeros se habían ido juntos a un lugar desconocido, y no sabría jamás si siquiera los volvería a mirar otra vez.

Recordó que el rubio intentó impedirlo. Sabía que no podía hacer nada por ella, pues, ya había decidido irse, y no había vuelta atrás. Pero el azabache si tuvo la oportunidad de elegir, y la siguió.

Dejando solo de nuevo…. A Naruto.

Se separó del chico, y se sentó en la hierba, colocando los brazos sobre sus rodillas, de espaldas a el, ocultando su expresión de tristeza.

Ella le escuchó soltar a el un suspiro, lo más acercado a la frustración.

Él se incorporó a su lado, mirándole de soslayo.

-Si querías tanto a Naruto, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

La chica volvió a sumergirse en una fase pensativa.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-¿Por qué te interpusiste en el ataque, Sakura?- Inquirió con más insistencia

Era obvio….

Por que no quería que ninguno de ellos saliera herido.

_Para seguir el camino que elegí,_

_tienes que estar junto a mi_

Ella encaró su mirada anhelante, y fue mucho peor. Por que no pudo mentir con su mirada, y tampoco con palabras.

¿De que valía mentir en ese lugar?

-Por amor-

* * *

No sabía si era de día, o de noche.

No encontraba la manera de salir de su pequeño complejo habitacional.

Desde hace meses…

No podía reprimir sus lágrimas al recordarlos.

Pero ese día en especial… Quería salir.

Quería imaginar que la brisa suave y delicada eran las delicadas manos de ella, las cuales solían acariciar su rostro cuando algo le afligía.

Quería suponer como si el brillante sol que iba a fuera, era la fuerte voluntad y presencia de él, que lo acompañaban donde quiera que fuera.

Miró su rostro al espejo, admirando sin algún tipo de pudor sus largas ojeras y sus ojos celestes, empañados más que por lágrimas, de un profundo dolor y tristeza.

Desde el día que ellos se fueron… Él no había vuelto a salir; aunque muchos de sus amigos se hubieran acercado, le hubieran acompañado, llorado y lamentado la ida de sus dos compañeros.

Pero estaba seguro que nadie más que Kakashi, Tsunade, Los padres de Sakura, Ino y Shizune… Podían lamentar el largo viaje que sus compañeros habían emprendido.

El peligris solía acompañarle todos los días, para darle apoyo. Sin embargo, por mucho que intentara ser fuerte las lágrimas también terminaban bañando las mejillas de su sensei.

Se vistió con algo de dificultad, y sobre su cara echó abundante agua fría que apenas le hizo estremecer.

Abrió la puerta con decisión, y como acostumbraba a esa hora del día, Kakashi se encontraba dispuesto a abrir la manilla en busca de abrir la puerta, él mostró una expresión sorprendida detrás de su acostumbrado libro al ver al Kitsune decidido a salir.

-Naruto-

-Kakashi-sensei-

Él pudo interpretar la mirada de su alumno.

Supongo que era un paso… Pensó guardando el libro de manera inmediata. Un libro que sacó durante todo el camino pero que no había tocado en meses… Ni siquiera lo había leído en el camino.

Avanzaron juntos por las calles de Konohas, especialmente lúgubres y vacías hoy, aunque el sol brillaba fuertemente.

Un día como hoy hace meses… ellos se habían ido.

Y al parecer todos lo recordaban tan bien como ellos.

_todo estará bien, ten confianza_

_y sigue siempre adelante._

Ya que encontró a muchas personas rodeando la tumba de sus compañeros en el cementerio.

* * *

No pudo reprimir la sonrisa sincera que abarcó sus labios. Una sonrisa que expresaba un gracias.

Gracias por amarme.

Se encontraron en otro silencio más, uno no diferente a los anteriores. Lleno de paz y calma…

Hasta que el se apoyó en sus manos y se levantó ágilmente.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada; y se quedó callada hasta que él extendió su mano, interesado de que ella lo siguiera.

-Uh?- Musitó ella ligeramente

-Hmp- Masculló como si de algo obvio se tratase

La peli rosa hizo una mueca

Genial; volvió al vocabulario de siempre

Él divisó el profundo cielo de nuevo

-Debemos partir-

-¿Cómo sabremos a donde ir?- Inquirió preocupada

-No lo sé- Admitió

Pero no podía quedarse ahí.

Por que aunque compartiera el cielo; con ella, su felicidad aun estaba incompleta.

Ella entendió entonces… él no buscaba solo quedarse a su lado. La razón por la cual la había acompañado a ese lugar, era para ver de nuevo a sus difuntos familiares.

Y no lo culpo… Pensó.

El azabache vio como su rostro bajó, capturado por una decepción que quiso ocultar pero fue en vano.

-Sakura-

La ojiesmeralda levantó su rostro hacia el moreno, al escuchar su llamado. Jugaba nerviosamente, acariciando su brazo de arriba abajo en afán de distraerse de la profunda mirada de él.

-¿Haz perdido a alguien?-

Ella asintió, bajando la mirada de nuevo

-¿No los quisieras ver?-

Realizó entonces.

Por supuesto que lo quería. Ahora se sentía tonta por estar celosa, celosa de las personas más allegadas a él. Por las cuales él había luchado tanto, aquellos que cuando él era aun un niño lo amaron más que nadie.

Iba a articular un lo siento, pero él la interrumpió

-¿Crees que todo se acaba en este lugar? Tal vez haya mucho más que debamos ver -

Ella alzó la mirada, una mirada interrogativa.

Sabía que muchas interrogantes la invadían. No sabía que estaba bien o que estaba mal, tampoco como sentirse

-Estamos juntos, no tienes nada de que preocuparte-

Sus palabras le infundieron un sentimiento de protección, ese que le hizo creer ciegamente; que el destino no pudo depararle un mejor compañero en estos momentos que su primer amor.

Levantó la mano temblorosa, directa a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de él. El cual, cerró los ojos deleitándose del tacto ligero que sus finos y suaves dedos le proporcionaban a su piel.

-Perdóname-

Ella detuvo abruptamente su caricia, como si las palabras dichas por él le hubieran pasmado. Y así era.

Ahora estaban más cerca. Lo suficientemente separados como para poder verse a los ojos; también lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir lo el calor irradiante del cuerpo del otro.

Una obvia diferencia de tamaño había entre ellos, por lo tanto, ella tenía que esforzarse por mantenerle la mirada

Pero aun así lo hicieron. Podía encontrar en sus profundos ojos el arrepentimiento que había proclamado

-No tienes que pedirme perdón- Le hizo saber, un poco nerviosa por su disculpa; acariciando nuevamente su brazo debido a esto.

-Si debo- Insistió –Perdón por causarte tanto sufrimiento-

Ella no soportó más su mirada y se volteó caminando unos pasos lejos de él, dándole la espalda.

-No tienes de que preocuparte… ¿Estoy bien, o no?-

No.

Comprobó eso cuando las lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas, cuando su corazón se aceleró y en afán de calmarlo colocó una mano en su pecho

-Querías irte; debías después de todo… No fue culpa tuya lo que te hicieron. Se que nos querías… aunque no lo admitías seguido- Hizo una pequeña pausa –Se que no fue una decisión fácil abandonarnos, se que tampoco fue fácil reprimir tus sentimientos-

-Me pregunto… Por que he venido aquí contigo- Su voz sonó como un eco –Debería estar en otro lugar, he sido una mala persona-

-No digas eso…- Le pidió

-Lo he sido; y me arrepiento- Aclaró –Pero nada más como no haberle dicho a mi hermano que estaba orgulloso de él; ni tanto como lamento haberle dicho a Naruto que era mi mejor amigo… A todos que lo sentía-

El labio de ella se volvió tembloroso, obligando a su afligida dueña a morderlo para que este dejara de moverse, avecinando el sollozo.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí- Dijo mirando a su alrededor –Contigo-

-Y no perderé el tiempo que perdí en la tierra-

Su llanto de repente se cortó al escuchar esas dos palabras

-Te amo-

Haciendo que se volteara para encararlo. Sin importar que la viera llorar, solo quería ver sus ojos, sus ojos cuando el mencionó aquella frase tan importante

-Perdóname- Repitió

No se le veía tenso; tampoco con alguna emoción de desagrado. Sasuke inspiraba paz y tranquilidad, como nunca lo había visto. Y la sinceridad de sus palabras…

Le hizo creer firmemente lo que decía.

Un sollozo atrapó sus labios por fin, antes de que ella empezara a correr en esa dirección.

En dirección hacía el.

-¡Sasuke!-

Su recorrido terminó, cuando se abalanzó a sus brazos, aferrándose a él con brazos alrededor del cuello, y piernas rodeando su pecho, como si soltarlo no quisiera nunca, enterrando la mitad del rostro en su cuello, mientras sus ojos fuertemente cerrados terminaban de escurrir las lágrimas saladas.

Él no se quedó atrás, tomándola con precisión por la cadera, asegurándose de que estuviera segura y sin riesgo entre sus brazos, para no dejarla caer

Ella enterró el rostro aun más en su cuello, mientras que el la apegó tanto a si mismo, como si parte de él fuese.

_Así como un arco iris se extiende_

_en el asfalto cuando la lluvia llega a su fin._

Y todos sus sentimientos, alguna vez fueron expresados con un simple

Gracias.

* * *

Las lágrimas de tristeza adornaban cada uno de los rostros de las señoritas de Konoha, las cuales no habían sonreído desde que la guerra había acabado. Había pasado un rato ya desde que Naruto y Kakashi habían llegado.

Todo se había quedado en silencio, desde que el se había sentado frente a la tumba de sus compañeros.

Pronto, todos le siguieron; juntándose en una larga fila, frente al fúnebre lugar.

_Solitario... como el viento al soplar._

Les partía el corazón ver a Naruto en ese estado. No lloraba amargamente, pero las lágrimas silenciosas se negaban a abandonar las mejillas del entristecido rubio. No escuchaba las palabras de aliento de sus compañeros. No sintió la delicada mano de Hinata posarse en su hombro para brindarle apoyo, no sentía la brisa acariciar su cabello, ni al sol quemar su piel.

Por que ellos habían desaparecido. Ellos ya no estaban.

Y le mataba. ¡Le dolía hasta en lo más profundo!, saber que jamás vería una sonrisa, de aquellas que tanto le encantaba y enamoraban de ella, de su Sakura; saber que no vería jamás a su mejor amigo cruzar la puerta de Konoha, volviendo a actuar como si fueran niños.

Pero si despegaba por un momento la vista de los sepulcros de su compañero, iba a encontrarse con el sincero y doloroso llanto de Lee. Con la desesperación del llanto de Ino, con los afligidos ojos de su maestro, con las lágrimas tenues en el rostro de Sai.

Si cruzaba la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, iba a encontrar a Tsunade llorando dolorosamente a su alumna, con Shizune como apoyo, aunque esta ni siquiera pudiera contener su propio llanto.

Si llegara a siquiera entreabrir la puerta de la oscura casa de su compañera; se encontraría con el desconsolado llanto de una madre que llora la muerte de su única hija, Mebuki y Kizashi sentían el ardor en su corazón, el vacío en el alma que dejaba la pérdida de un hijo; su más preciada posesión

_Siento... que pude comprender,_

_a pesar de que la respuesta no estaba en ningún lugar._

Él no era el único que estaba sufriendo; no era justo para los demás. Por eso, pensó una vez más en todos antes que él.

-Creo que estamos siendo algo injustos con la memoria de Sakura- Comentó en voz baja, mientras secaba sus lágrimas

-No es como que si por que ella llorara todo el tiempo, le gustara vernos a nosotros llorar- Intentó sonreír, pero las lágrimas eran rebeldes…

-Creo que debemos irnos- Aconsejó Yamato, siendo especialmente fuerte en esa situación –Ya es tarde, y Naruto tiene razón-

Gai golpeó delicadamente el hombro de Lee, inspirándole fortaleza. El mayor había permanecido fuerte, para darle todo el apoyo a su alumno, al que sufría la pérdida de un amor.

Así cada uno se fue yendo contra su voluntad.

Neji se encargó de agrupar a su equipo, en conjunto con Gai. Tenten escondió su tristeza, saliendo junto a Lee, ayudándolo a sobrellevar el dolor que sentía.

Kurenai no se había presentado. Después de todo, su bebé aun estaba muy pequeño; los recuerdos de su difunto esposo la embargaban, pero aun así asistió al elaborado funeral.

Por lo tanto, Shino se encargó de llevarse a Hinata, mientras que Kiba no podía lidiar con su tristeza en ese momento; solo debía ocuparse de aplacar los aullidos de Acamaru.

Choji llevó a casa a Ino contra su voluntad. Adoraba a su compañera de equipo, y no quería que nada le sucediera. Recordaba, que su dolor era tan ferviente que en el funeral de su mejor amiga, se desmayó. Shikamaru le pidió discretamente que este la acompañara, mientras el se quedó del lado de Naruto cuando todos abandonaron el lugar.

Todo se vio reducido a un cuadro; uno reducido. Sai, Yamato, Shikamaru y Kakashi se negaban a abandonar al rubio en esas circunstancias.

-Váyanse a casa- Pidió el rubio –Aun tengo que pasar a ver a Tsunade-obachan, también a Mebuki-sama y Kizashi-sama-

-Puedes hacer eso mañana, ahora vas a irte a descansar- Asignó el peligris –Yo los pasaré a ver ahora si te pone más tranquilo. Sai y Yamato no tendrán inconveniente en acompañarme-

No tenía ganas de replicar, así que asintió. La parte que quería ir a ver a las personas más cercanas a su compañera, también deseaban dormir profundamente..

A ver si en sueños podría encontrarlos.

Vio a sus superiores y su compañero desaparecer instantáneamente con el uso de shushin no jutsu. Quedando nuevamente en la soledad del panteón, junto a Shikamaru

-Vamos, te acompañaré a casa- Le dijo amablemente

….

Su caminar vago no había cambiado en nada; Pero en sus ojos cansados debelaban las horas de sueño perdidas en estos últimos meses. No le cabía entonces una mínima duda, que no era el único que estaba sufriendo.

Habiendo llegado al apartamento de su compañero, no se despidió. Pidió cordialmente un paso de entrada que el rubio no pudo negar. Shikamaru era un hombre inteligente. Sabía que Naruto quería descansar, por lo tanto si retrasaba esto era por algún motivo importante.

Una vez adentro, él le ofreció asiento en su mesa, asiento que tomaron juntos, y se miraron por minutos sin decir nada; hasta que la voz del pelinegro resonó en el silencio neutral.

-He durado varias noches sin dormir pensando en como decirte; o darte lo que ella me pidió que te entregara-

Él entendió inmediatamente, y su corazón dio un salto.

-Me la encontré varios días atrás que el incidente sucediera. No puedo borrar de mi mente la sonrisa en su rostro, ni sus calmadas palabras. No había visto a Sakura tan decidida de hacer algo, desde que dijo que mataría a Sasuke por su cuenta…-

**_*FlashBack*_**

La encontró haciendo sus labores médicas, y como de costumbre, pasó a saludarla antes de partir para cumplir el turno que le correspondía en su división. Debía estar al comando de las filas justo a un lado de su padre. Sirviéndole a su aldea, para proteger a los que amaba y resguardar la promesa de cuidar al rey de su maestro.

Para su extrañeza, la encontró revolviendo una caja de cosas que había traído con ella, cosas que suponía tenían algún significado. Cosas que le recordaban a su hogar, en medio de aquella desastrosa guerra.

Pero lanzaba al azar, las cosas encontradas en aquella caja. Guardó parte de sus equipos médicos, y todo lo demás, lo agrupó en una caja de cartón.

Ella estaba tan sumida en su tarea, que no notó la presencia del pelinegro, notando todas sus acciones meticulosamente.

Y no se percató de su presencia, hasta que Shikamaru le preguntó, que estaba haciendo, al marcar aquella caja con las palabras

_Para Naruto_

-¿Puedes entregárselas?- Le inquirió al moreno, ignorando su pregunta

Este asintió. Recibiendo la caja que ella le entregaba entre sus manos

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó nuevamente, ojeando las cosas que estaban dentro del objeto

-Son algunas cosas que quiero entregarle a Naruto, antes de mi viaje. ¡Es como del cielo que hayas llegado para que tu pudieras entregárselas!- Exclamó lo último con una alegría poco maximizada.

-¿Viaje?-

Sus facciones se volvieron un poco más serias al responder

-He decidido tomar un viaje lejos de toda esta destrucción- Simplificó

El entrecejo del Nara se frunció

-¿Piensas abandonarnos en esta situación?- Le preguntó con algo de resentimiento

-No me iré hasta asegurarme que las cosas con la guerra van bien encaminadas-

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso?-

-Le he pedido permiso a Tsunade-sama- Aseguró –Iré a Konoha y junto a mis padres viajaré lejos de aquí-

-Estás abandonándonos-

-¿No puedes entenderme, Shikamaru?- Le preguntó pasivamente mientras seguía organizando unas cosas en su tienda

-No puedo entender que quieras dejar a tu compañero en la situación por la que está pasando-

-Nunca dejaré solo a Naruto… De alguna forma me encargaré de su bienestar-

_Llámame... yo te entenderé._

-En situaciones como estas no debes pensar en ti, Sakura- Le dijo fríamente –El dolor de Naruto si te fueras sería demasiado-

-Naruto entendería que me fui a un lugar mejor, lejos de esta guerra… Él estaría feliz de que yo haya salido de aquí-

El peli negro se rindió ante el argumento.

Tenía razón

-¿Se los entregarás?- Preguntó una vez más, intentando sonar desinteresada.

-Hai-

-Gracias-

No pudo admirar su mirada, pues al agradecerle cerró los ojos en un gesto amable. Se quedó a esperar la expresión siguiente, y el rostro de agradecimiento pasó a uno de frugalidad infinita

Fría y sin facciones sentimentales.

-Sakura- Llamó por última vez antes de retirarse –Cuídate mucho- Rogó

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y el salió de la tienda de su compañera, para dirigirse a la suya y guardar en un lugar recóndito de su habitación, aquella caja que no le causó mucha más curiosidad hasta que la muerte de Sakura fue anunciada.

**_*FindelFlashBack*_**

-Por las noches me pregunto… Si tal vez me hubiera ocupado de preguntarle a Tsunade-sama… Aunque fuera por un minuto, si había autorizado ese supuesto viaje, hubiera adivinado las intenciones de Sakura y la hubiera detenido… Tal vez debí revisar la caja antes… Hubiera sido obvias sus intenciones de haberme encontrado la nota para después del "viaje" que te había dejado-

-¿Hay una nota?- Preguntó interesado

-No la traigo conmigo- Admitió bajando sus ánimos –Pero…-

Shikamaru rebuscó en su bolsillo, terminando por sacar un fino hilo de plata, que venía unido en un broche, y al revelar por completo el objeto, se admiró un fino dije de color rosa, una flor de cerezo.

Él rubio abrió los ojos, y sus pupilas se dilataron, reconocía eso donde sea.

Eso le había pertenecido.

No esperó a que el pelinegro se la entregara, y cuando tuvo la prenda en sus manos, el llanto amargo se desató en el una vez más.

* * *

Cualquiera podría pensar que el hecho de que hubiera protegido a sus amigos con éxito, haber derrotado a Uchiha Madara, Obito y Kabuto, y detener la guerra había sido el fin de todo el sufrimiento que embargaba la ahora nuevamente nación ninja teñida de rojo por una guerra.

Una vista del futuro les hubiera empañado la felicidad, o, advertido de la situación.

Pero a él le quedaba una importante tarea que hacer. Debía librar las cargas de Sasuke, poniéndolas en sus hombros; arrancando el dolor y odio de su compañero, llevándoselo a la tumba.

Estaba dispuesto a morir para que sus compañeros fueran felices.

_Contigo... siempre fue amor._

Trató por los mayores medios de ser discreto, de que nadie se enterara que ya la hora había llegado.

Se aseguró antes, de pasar un buen día en Konoha con todas las personas que eran importantes para él, tomando como última y más importante a su amada peli rosada.

En el camino, iba recordando como casi no hablaron. Solo se sonrieron estúpidamente, y el hacía sus acostumbradas tonterías, consiguiendo unos que otros golpes estrafalarios, aquellas reacciones que amaba.

Llevando guardado profundamente en su corazón, el beso en la frente que ella le proporcionó

Aunque haya sido con la excusa de agradecimiento por todo lo hecho por sus seres queridos, Sakura le había dado el alivio que necesitaba su corazón.

Saber que ella lo quería.

Por eso al llegar a la cita, ni siquiera la presencia de su mejor amigo pudo borrar la expresión feliz de su cara.

Le observó, contrariamente a su expresión seria, con una camisa que seguramente llevaba en su espalda el orgulloso sello de su clan.

Él por su parte, llevaba orgulloso la capa del yondaime.

Excelso; como si supieran que debía morir, llevando algo que les diera una identidad ante el mundo.

Cuando Sasuke desenvainó su espada, la sonrisa en la cara de Naruto se borró.

La batalla comenzaría, inevitablemente.

….

Desde aquel encuentro, ella sabía en su corazón que había llegado el momento. Se aseguró de seguirlo discretamente, en una vía alterna a la que él había tomado.

Tuvo muchos retrasos en el camino… Por eso temía llegar tarde

El miedo cubría su corazón totalmente con solo pensar que ellos serían capaces de asesinarse uno al otro.

No estaba dispuesta a apartarse a un lado, a solo confiar en ellos, llorando al no poder hacer nada.

Ella había tomado una decisión; una decisión que estaba segura que le daría paz a su alma, e impediría el desastre, solo si…

Sasuke seguía teniendo corazón.

Saltó en los árboles con celeridad. Maldecía que el camino fuera tan largo para ella y tan corto para el rubio.

Si ellos llegaran a matarse en esa batalla, ella echaría cuchillo a su cuello por voluntad propia.

Se apresuró tanto como pudo, rogando que el tiempo se detuviese solo para que ella pudiera llegar a tiempo. Hace más de unas dos horas que Naruto había partido de la aldea.

Ella solo tenía tanto…

Miedo.

Llegó al lugar, silenciosa.

Estaban sumidos en la batalla, ambos heridos y cansados, exhaustos y al borde. Dispuestos a continuar la lucha con exhaustividad hasta eliminar al otro; como era el pensamiento de Sasuke, o llevarse al extremo para morir a manos de su amigo, como lo era el pensamiento de Naruto.

Ese momento no estaba muy lejos.

Con la mayoría de las ropas desgarradas, envueltos en heridas y más rojos que de color piel por la sangre que brotaba de sus carnes, corrieron hacía el otro, utilizando el único ataque que sus ya vacíos chakras les permitían.

El rasengan y el chidori, una vez más se enfrentaron en una sangrienta batalla.

-¡Naruto!-

-¡Sasuke!-

Gritaron los nombres de su oponente cuando su distancia entre el otro fue reducida. Cuando el impacto de sus ataques no tenían vuelta atrás, cuando estaba destinado que sus vidas acabarían en ese momento.

Ya a ese punto, el azabache deseaba perecer en las manos de su compañero.

Escucharon un grito desgarrador, y un paso rápido hacía ellos. Reconocieron inmediatamente la voz de su compañera, pero cuando realizaron el contexto de la situación ya era demasiado tarde.

Se encontraban los tres nuevamente, juntos.

_Este sentimiento mutuo es para ti._

La vista del Uchiha se enfocó en sus recientemente apagados ojos verdes, para no bajar hacia el completo vacío en su pecho. El que atravesaba con su propia mano, el cuerpo de su ex compañera. Dirijo la mirada hacía la del kitsune, de las cuales ya empezaban a revelarse silenciosas lágrimas.

Miró con infinita culpa la mano desviada del rubio.

Naruto no le había apuntado directamente el rasengan, había desviado su brazo, solo para que el chidori le impactara, y no pudiera dañarlo con su bola espiral.

Por esa razón, el rubio tampoco había impactado contra Sakura.

Naruto se había quedado mudo.

Pero la luz aun no abandonaba sus ojos… No lo había hecho antes de que mencionara sus últimas palabras

-No… Por favor-

_Porque seguramente algún día, tú_

_podrás volar en ese cielo azul._

La sangre salió en abundancia de su boca después de eso. Sus ojos se apagaron, y el agarre de su cuerpo perdió, lo único que lograban sostenerla ahora era el brazo de Sasuke que atravesaba su cuerpo desgarrado en forma de agujero.

Demostrando que ella había fallecido, que se había sacrificado.

El moreno retiró la mano de su cuerpo, haciendo que su cuerpo sin vida cediera a la gravedad y fuera a caer sobre él mismo; correspondió tomándola con fuerza, rodeando con un brazo su cadera asegurándose de que su rostro se enterrara en su cuello

_No importa cuantas veces te tropieces._

_Para ti._

Naruto no lograba diferir lo sucedido. Aunque su cuerpo temblara, y el llanto bañara involuntariamente sus mejillas, su cerebro se negaba rotundamente a enviar esa señal a sus pensamientos…

Aquello que le decía que Sakura había muerto

_No existe una cosa que es más importante_

_que tener un lindo sueño,_

La mano de Sasuke empezó a temblar, y miró por un momento al pasmado Naruto, el cual se quedó en un lugar sin hacer nada, demasiado conmocionado como para reaccionar.

Miró su brazo desocupado, bañado en sangre de su compañera.

Se dio asco.

Le dio asco ser él mismo

¿Qué he hecho?. No pudo evitar preguntarse.

Había sido capaz de llegar tan lejos, como para desear asesinar a las personas que más amaba, a las que aun compartían plano terrestre con él.

Se sentía el peor desgraciado miserable… un bastardo inmisericorde y sin sentimientos que no merecía las lágrimas de ninguna de las personas que lo amaban.

Recordó que en algún tiempo… Odiaba a las personas así…

Y la ironía de la vida había contribuido, para que él se convirtiera en una de esas personas.

Miró su rostro, el rostro inocente que estaba hundido en su cuello, no había perdido el color. Aun había rastros de llanto desesperado en sus mejillas, y sus ojos aun abiertos parecían haber perdido su brillo…

El brillo que la mantenía viva.

Llevó sus dedos temblorosos y llenos de sangre hasta ambos párpados, cerrándolos con delicadeza antes de que el cuerpo se enfriara y no pudieran cerrarlos ya más.

-Sakura-

El rubio no podía reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, su alma rugió en conjunto con Kurama y su ser oscuro. El dolor le estaba ganando, divisó a su compañero el cual mantenía su mirada escondida tras su flequillo.

Estaba dispuesto, a hacerlo añicos. A destruir por completo al ser que había acabado con la vida de su compañera.

Pero cuando llegó a la distancia suficiente como para ver las lágrimas rebeldes en las mejillas de su compañero, se detuvo abruptamente y otro shock lo invadió, al ver como temblando había tomado su Chokuto

Fue un movimiento rápido. Se notó la vacilación del agarre de su compañera debido a la puntada de dolor, pero aun así, apretó esta aun más contra su pecho, al mismo tiempo que retiró de su corazón su fiel espada, dando rienda suelta a la hemorragia que le daría muerte segura en poco tiempo.

Chokuto cayó de su mano, al mismo tiempo que el sucumbió a la agonía, cayendo en suelo, junto a su compañera

-Perdóname, Naruto-

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al no haber respuesta de parte de su compañero

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la acercó más hacia él, acarició su cabello, y miró su expresión tranquila…

¿Qué es un Shinobi?

…

¿Qué es una aldea?

…

¿ Quien soy yo?

Hasta la muerte.

_simplemente no cierres tu corazón._

-¡SAKURA, SASUKE!-

….

Pronto él se vio iluminado… Admirando un gran pasillo y unas angostas escaleras de color blanco. Una luz incandescente blanca iluminaba el celestial lugar. Buscó entonces, tanteando su pecho, la herida que le asegurara que hace minutos se había atravesado el corazón. Pero no estaba… era como si aquel incidente no hubiera sucedido.

Con la particularidad de que se encontraba solo, en un lugar completamente desconocido

-¿Así es el infierno?- Hizo una pregunta que concluyó en eco, la vacía habitación.

Avanzó con parsimonia por el pasillo. Y se encontró con el comienzo de unas igualmente blancas y angostas escaleras, tan largas que no se les veía final.

Pero en el pie de aquella escalera, se encontraba ella. Captó su atención inmediatamente.

Se encontraba de espaldas a él, sentada antes del comienzo del primer escalón, mirando la blanca escalera con las piernas y brazos cruzados en posición india

Al parecer no se encontraba en el infierno después de todo.

_Incluso si te lastimas,_

_o te ahogas en lágrimas, tienes que soportarlo,_

_porque he llegado a verte de esa manera varias veces._

Se acercó a pasos silenciosos, deteniéndose justo al lado de ella. Cuando la peli rosa se percató de su presencia, gozo llenó el corazón del vengador ver el embelesante brillo en sus ojos recuperado

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

Aquella vieja costumbre de llamarle le llenó de felicidad interna

La vio levantarse exaltada

-¿Que haces aquí?- Exigió una respuesta

-Hmp-

Ella se rindió. No le diría más que eso, un simple monosílabo

-¿Por qué no haz subido la escalera?- Inquirió mirando la longitud del interminable objeto

-Uh?- Ella musitó interrogativamente –Supongo que estaba esperando a alguien que me indicara el camino-

El asintió en silencio a su pregunta, y empezó a caminar, y a subir cada uno de los escalones, parándose en uno de los primeros extendiendo la mano a la peli rosa, al ver que esta no reaccionaba, el suspiró forzadamente

-¿No te da curiosidad saber que hay al final?-

La verdad si le causaba curiosidad.

Y tal vez esa era la persona que estaba esperando… La que le mostraría el camino.

Extendió su mano hacía él con dudas, pero la tomó dispuesta a seguirle. En algún rincón de su corazón le gustaba que él la acompañara, en este viaje.

Un rincón muy egoísta.

Ignoró sus pensamientos, y se dejó ayudar por el azabache a subir cada uno de los blancos escalones.

_Aunque no me hayas dicho nada, yo te entiendo._

….

No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, pero ya podían ver el último par de escalones que daban directo a una nueva puerta.

Él, como persona al frente se encargó de abrir la puerta, y encontrarse con una naturaleza soñada, llena de flora y fauna, con una pradera exquisita, necesaria para recostarse

Aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que comenzaron a subir las escaleras, su cuerpo no daba señales de cansancio, y a simple vista el de ella tampoco.

Se sentó en aquel prado, y la invitó a ella también.

Guardaron silencio mirando el paisaje por minutos

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó… después de…?-

La pregunta de la peli rosa, le había obligado a recordar acciones bajas que no quería rememorar. Pero aun así, se obligó a si mismo a relatarle lo que había sucedido después de que ella… pues..

Había fallecido.

La vio acongojarse por minutos, y secarse las lágrimas después del relato

Ella se recostó en el pasto, siendo más pesados sus pensamientos que su cuerpo, a la par con el azabache.

Él ofreció su cuerpo como apoyo, y ella no lo renegó.

Pensar que si estaba muerta, y él también

Ya nada importaba.

_¿Tan difícil puede ser intentarlo sin importar nada más?_

Y así llegaron al principio de todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

-¿Recuerdas el cálido verano, y el frío invierno? –

El asintió con la cabeza.

_Corre... solo si te pierdes._

Se le hacía agradable que ella charlara en el camino. Lo hacía sentirse acompañado, también solía gustarle que ella lo mirara.

-Me gustó cuando volvimos a ser niños- Rememoró con alegría

-A mi también-

Se inquirió a si mismo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que habían dejado aquel prado.

_Inténtalo de nuevo... incluso muchas veces._

No podía medirlo, por que en el lugar que se encontraba no había reloj.

-Creo que debemos descansar un poco- Sugirió el azabache

Ella asintió. Él soltó sus piernas, para darle la libertad de que ella se deslizara de su espalda hasta tocar nuevamente el suelo.

Últimamente le gustaba también llevarla a cuestas.

Se habían detenido en un campo. Pues, era toda la extensión que cubría desde que habían llegado al lugar donde solo era de noche todo el tiempo, y las estrellas brillantes adornaban el firmamento.

En su viaje habían recorrido muchas cosas.

Habían sentido cada una de las cosas que sintieron estando vivos, incluso más.

Pero solo las cosas buenas, pues nada era malo en ese lugar.

Se recostó junto a ella, la cual le había hecho espacio en el prado. Había cruzado ambos brazos bajo su cabeza, creando su almohadilla. Él imitó su acción, dirigiendo la vista hasta el interminable firmamento.

Si era verdad que no podían tocarlo, el cielo estaba mucho más cerca aquí que en la tierra.

De repente, se volteó hacía donde ella estaba. La mirada de ella captó esto, y optó por repetir su acción.

Se miraron a los ojos, como solían hacer todas las veces antes de dormir. Aunque no estaban cansados, ni padecían de hambre, sed, o alguna otra necesidad, habían descubierto que dormir en ese lugar era muy agradable.

Debido a que estaban reclinados sobre el pasto, los mechones de él cubrían su rostro, por lo tanto ella se dedicaba a apartarlos y colocarlos detrás de las orejas de él.

-Creo que ya nos falta poco para llegar- Mencionó ella en forma de aliento

-Hmp-

Sus cabezas yacían recostadas en el césped, mientras ellos se habían acercado el uno al otro

Como solían hacerlo últimamente.

Ella dejó de acariciar su rostro, y cerró los ojos por segundos.

Hasta que la mano de él llegó a posarse en su mejilla, y ella abrió los ojos con un poco de impresión.

Su mirada era la misma desde que habían llegado ahí.

Descendió su rostro, para encontrarse más cerca del de ella

Rozó sus labios, y poco después los unió en un beso pasivo, enteramente inocente, desprendido de malicia, como lo era todo en aquel lugar.

Duraron así un tiempo. Y cuando aquella acción fue terminada, se dedicaron a mirarse sin decir palabra, poco después cayeron sumidos en un sueño profundo

_Estoy aquí... siempre a tu lado_

_Cree en mí... es algo que..._

_tienes que hacer sin temor_

_Para ti._

Tranquilos, por que estaban juntos.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke!- Animó, al darse cuenta que ya la noche había desaparecido.

Él apresuró el paso. Su corazón latió un poco más rápido, al compás exacto de ella. Terminó por estar tan ansioso que la había repasado ligeramente en el camino.

La luz incandescente solo se hizo más hermosa. Miles de voces resonaban en eco en el vacío lugar.

La había dejado atrás.

Resopló sobre su frente, apartando un mechón fuera de lugar, al mismo tiempo que dejó de correr. Él ya había llegado. Pero; la había dejado atrás, así que estaba algo molesta por eso.

Caminó a paso lento, pero curioso. Exploraba con su mirada esmeralda, la silueta de su compañero enfocada por la masa casi ridícula de luz que había en ese lugar.

¿Qué había en ese lugar?

Su corazón le respondió.

Volvió a correr de nuevo, justo para encontrarse donde había empezado todo.

A su lado.

Puso una mano sobre sus ojos para que el resplandor no le afectara. A él no parecía afectarle. Miraba hacía la luz atento, expectante, sin mostrar ni un ápice de molestia por el foco de luz.

Su acto de reflejo al ver aquella figura salir lentamente de aquella concentración, fue echarse ligeramente para atrás.

No dijo nada, pero se vio como sus ojos fueron presos de la sorpresa. Sus ojos de color ébano, se abrieron pasmados al sentir el ligero tacto de dos simples dedos sobre su frente.

Tal vez su figura no había salido completamente de la luz, pero el sabía exactamente de quien se trataba.

Las traicioneras lágrimas habían corrido por sus mejillas, aun antes de ver su rostro fuera de la candente luz. Igual que al morir, su rostro tenía una paz imperturbable acompañada de una expresión amable…

Y una sonrisa complacida.

_Porque seguramente algún día, tú_

_podrás volar en ese cielo azul._

No pudo moverse cuando su hermano mayor lo estrechó contra sus brazos. Tal vez apenas un murmullo inentendible del nombre del mayor había salido de sus labios.

Solo talvez…

-¡Nii-san!-

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar-

Itachi cortó el abrazo, apartándose completamente. Sus ojos rodaron, yendo a parar a la acongojada muchacha a un lado. La misma que contenía las lágrimas por haber presenciado ese momento.

Una sonrisa más juguetona surcó su rostro, y Sakura, quien era alguien que podía discernir, entendió completamente su expresión de

"Yo a ti te conozco"

Un suave taconeo, acompañada de una fuerte presencia cortó la discusión de miradas. El mayor sintió una pequeña mano posarse en su espalda.

Por su parte, Sakura y Sasuke, especialmente el último, vieron una imagen la cual pensaban que jamás volverían a ver.

Fugaku salió de la luz junto a su esposa. Miró al grupo recién llegado, y a su hijo mayor, reprochando con la mirada el hecho de que nadie hablara.

Pero fue, la pequeña mujer, la cual se acercó temblorosa, con ojos llorosos y andar ligero.

Sus ojos ya no se encontraban afligidos. Estos se encontraban felices y esperanzados. Hermosos y vivaces, definitivamente.

Los ojos de su madre era una de las cosas más valiosas que adornaron algún día su lúgubre niñez.

Mikoto extendió sus brazos, tocando con la punta de sus dedos el rostro de su pequeño hijo. Limpió las lágrimas rebeldes de su rostro, antes de hacerlo doblarse ligeramente para que el pudiera cómodamente descansar en su hombro…

Como alguna vez solía hacerlo al dormirlo cuando era bebé, o al arrullarlo cuando algo le asustaba.

-¡Oh, hijo mío!-

Por su parte, los dos mayores del grupo trataron de evitar la vista de la melosa escena. No por que no les agradara…

La verdad no quería llorar más de lo que ya lo habían hecho en vida.

Optaron por visualizar el llanto de alguien más. Aquella pequeña fémina, de andar tan tembloroso como el de su esposa, o de su madre. Se encontraba secando sus lágrimas por su cuenta, intentando desviar la mirada de la misma escena que ellos trataban de evitar.

Itachi no se sorprendió mucho por lo que su padre susurró a su oído. Él ya se lo esperaba.

Es más.

Siempre creyó firmemente… algo en su corazón le decía, que ellos se harían compañía, de algún modo… en algún lugar.

Cuando enfocaron la mirada en el menor, se encontraron con la mujer de cabellos negros no en muy diferente estado de la otra en el lugar.

Cuando Sasuke cruzó miradas con su padre, como todo niño regañado esperó encontrar aquella mirada desaprobatoria… Hambrienta de altas expectativas, despiadada y severa por las acciones mal cometidas. Esperó los mil y un reclamos… todo eso en una sola mirada.

Pero se encontró con una mirada inescrutable; y una sonrisa que no conocía tan bien…

Pero es la sonrisa que siempre imaginó que Naruto tendría si algún día llegara a regresar a su lado.

Aquella que expresaba a millas que era bueno verlo de nuevo.

Por su parte, la de ojos verdes dejó de ser espectador para ir ella misma, en busca de algo que se encontraba llamándola hacía aquella luz… Y al definir aquella voz, su voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre.

El cambio de la expresión de su padre se le hizo muy extraño. Había volteado y señalado de manera insinuativa a que volteara. Su rostro, se volteó buscando cual era el motivo.

Se encontró a su compañera abrazada a una anciana. Una anciana que nunca había visto en su vida.

Se preguntó internamente si se trataba de algún pariente. Su llanto al estrecharse en los brazos de la mujer mayor revelaba un gran afecto. No descartó esa idea.

-Chiyo-baasama-

Los sollozos de la chica terminaron por fraccionarle el corazón. La mirada melancólica que el azabache le dirigía, parecía ser muy reconfortante para su familia.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho-

La mujer de cabellos rosa claro no lograba entender por que su alumna insistía en disculparse. Sostenía sus manos ferviente, mientras la mayor solo se limitaba a observarla con dulzura y entendimiento, ese que se adquiere con los años.

-Protegiste a las personas importantes para ti, superaste a Tsunade. No me fallaste en nada, Sakura- Le dijo tranquilizándola –Ahora estamos aquí… Y aunque hubiera preferido que te quedaras un poco más por ayá.. Pues.. Estás aquí, con la persona que amas-

Dejó que el sonrojo libre cruzara su rostro. En el momento en el cual ella había mencionado la última frase,e l posó proféticamente sobre sus hombro aquella mano confortadora

-¿Sasuke?-

Atendió a su mirada, encontrándose con un ambiente dejavú.

15 centímetros más baja, él igualmente, 15 centímetros más alto. Se hallaban escrutando la mirada del otro, sus cuerpos casi unidos contrastaban sus rostros separados, por la unidad métrica de 15.

Dejaron de reparar en ellos mismos al sentir los leves cuchicheos de sus seres allegados. Todos miraron cómplices la situación

Él, se inclinó ligeramente hasta llegar a su oído, susurrando lo que en aquel momento salía de su corazón.

-El cielo existe-

Lo sé

-Por que estoy contigo-

Quiso retener sus ganas de abrazarlo, pero le fue imposible. Se irguió ligeramente para rodear con los brazos su cuello, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Su corazón transparente no podía ocultar un minuto más, lo mucho que le amaba.

El ligero carraspeo de Itachi los separó. Su madre, se dedicó a culparlo con la mirada. Según lo que vio el azabache, Mikoto habría podido darle hasta un cocorrón por su intromisión. Por su parte, el de ojos negros se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Deben venir con nosotros ahora- Les informó

Ellos se miraron a los ojos una vez más. Él feliz, expectante de la misma felicidad que esperaba de la peli rosa. Sin embargo, la encontró indecisa mordisqueando su labio

-Yo… tengo algo más que hacer-

Los miró a todos en busca de aprobación. Los ojos grises de su Obasama permitieron ir en busca de la paz que su corazón anhelaba, antes de llegar al paraíso

Por favor, espérame

* * *

La brisa chocaba con tranquilidad contra su rostro, empeñada en revolver su cabello rubio en una dirección contraria a como debería estar.

Se colocó el sombrero entonces.

Ahora solo la ya mencionada, mecía las telas blancas que caían al lado de su sombrero, de aquel que daba fe, de que era el 6º Hokage de Konoha.

No recordaba cuantos años… (la verdad si lo hacía, exactamente, con días y horas); habían pasado desde que ellos habían partido juntos, en aquel viaje. El cual, nadie sabía como era o de que se trataba, solo el que lo recorría.

Lo triste es que casi nadie había vuelto, a contar como era el verdadero panorama por allá.

Aun más triste que eso, era que Gaara y Kakashi habían emprendido ese viaje, regresado de el, y ninguno había hablado al respecto sobre eso con él.

Suspiró por tercera vez aquel día.

No entendía, por que aunque los años hubieran pasado, su imagen hubiera cambiado, y todas las personas a su alrededor con el, sus sentimientos seguían tan vivos.

Sus lágrimas tan recientes, y el dolor en su corazón persistían.

Se hallaba acompañado por todo el que lo amaba. Pero se hallaba solo en aquel despacho.

Ser Hokage siempre había sido su sueño, pero cuando los conoció a ellos, parte de su sueño también se volvió vivir esa experiencia junto a ellos.

_No importa cuantas veces te tropieces._

_Para ti_

De la mano con ella, acompañado por él.

De pronto se sintió melancólico. Revolvió su bolsillo buscando algo que le diera paz, pero recordó que eso se hallaba en su habitación.

Su vieja habitación..

Donde no reposaba mucho más que una cama vacía, un viejo portarretratos, y una caja de recuerdos… En las que se hallaban muchas cosas que ella le había confiado. Diarios de misiones, cosas que Sakura solía usar frecuentemente. Su banda estaba ahí, también la de Sasuke, puesta allí por el mismo.

En esa caja se hallaba un sinfín de cosas… En especial aquel delicado collar, acompañado del papel finamente doblado. Y aunque no podía tenerlo entre sus manos, recordaba lo que allí estaba escrito de memoria.

"_Si te pedía que no lo hicieras…_

…_Me ignorarías…_

…_Sé que me dirías que es tu amigo. Que no importaba que entre tú y yo hubiera una promesa, por que ya me habías dicho eso, y sé que también hubieras estado dispuesto a repetírmelo…_

…_Que lo salvarías, por tu cuenta…_

…_Pero aunque me dijeras eso, yo sabría en el fondo de mi corazón, que no lo harías solo por ti. Por que eres tan egoísta como el que da todo sin recibir nada a cambio… _

…_Sé que lo harías por mí. Por Kakashi-sensei, por Ino-buta; por todo aquel que ha sufrido a causa de la ausencia de Sasuke…_

…_Por eso, no me molesté en pedírtelo, Naruto…_

…_No pienso escribir todo lo que me afectaba esta situación, eso ya no importa. Quiero que sepas que más que Sasuke se haya ido, me dolía ver como todo esto te afectaba. Me mataba no hacer más que permanecer a tu lado dándote apoyo, cuando hubiera podido hacer mucho más para ayudarte…_

…_Como no estorbarte, por ejemplo. No darte problemas, ni hacer que me salvaras…_

…_Aunque cuando leas eso sé que lo verás como algo realmente estúpido, por que sé que nada de eso te molestaba, y lo único que esperabas de mi, era que permaneciera a tu lado…_

…_Perdóname por eso, Naruto. Perdóname por no quedarme a tu lado…_

…_Hago lo que hago… Por amor…_

…_Por que los amo demasiado como para verlos destruirse, a ustedes, lo que más amo…_

…_Mis amigos, compañeros, confidentes; por que ustedes son mi todo…_

…_Perdóname, Naruto…_

…_Cumple tu sueño, no dejes que nada te detenga…_

…_¡Te amo, Baka!..._

…_Estaré contigo, donde quiera que te encuentres…_

…_A toda hora…_

…_En todo lugar…_

…_Solo ten fe" _

Su mirada se había ensombrecido. La nostalgia opacaba su reluciente mirada, la verdad, hace muchos años había perdido el brillo de felicidad incrustado en sus gemas color mar.

Ya había detallado el por que.

¿Qué se hubiera sentido…?

Verla al despertar… Tomar su mano al caminar, poder sentir su piel… La cual anhelaba tocar otra vez.

Deseaba con tantas ansias ver los ojos de aquella inocente mujer que se encargó de enamorarlo a tal punto de la idolatría; realmente hubiera querido, con toda su alma, ver aquel amor correspondido, y si algún día Kami se los permitía, le hubiera encantado sentir con algo de nerviosismo el vientre de la pelirosada, levemente abultado redondeado, con su semilla pateando al contacto de su padre.

¡Que más no le hubiera gustado!

Reír sin preocupaciones después de que toda aquella destrucción hubiera acabado. Lamentablemente no fue así, pues además de sus compañeros, mucha gente preciada también se había ido junto a ellos.

Si tan solo…. Hubiera podido decirle a Sasuke antes de morir, que siempre sería su mejor amigo, que nunca le guardó rencor. Que estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de que él mismo fuera feliz, que entendía su dolor totalmente, que siempre lo hizo.

Que no importaba nada; Nada.

Lamentablemente, ahora solo se podía pensar en "Si tan solo…" y "si hubiera…"

_no existe una cosa que es más importante_

_que tener un lindo sueño,_

Observó las hojas mecerse a merced del viento, danzando fuera de la ventana de aquel despacho, ni tan pequeño ni tan amplio…

Preguntándose otra vez…

Creyendo la brisa sus suaves manos…

Mirando al sol como su imponente presencia…

Fue tan real

No había abierto los ojos… Por que no quería cortar en absoluto el buen engaño que su mente había concebido, cuando sintió como si la delicada mano de ella se posara en su hombro, acariciándolo con sus finos dedos

La imaginó claramente, diciéndole;

-¿Estás bien…?-

Casi en susurro

El normalmente se hubiera volteado rápidamente, borrando de insofacto su expresión de tristeza, asegurándole que se encontraba bien. Pero esta vez no pudo. Dejó a las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, era demasiado dolor como para pretender esconderlo.

Además, no había nadie ahí a quien tranquilizar.

Él quería… Verlos otra vez

_simplemente no desvíes tu mirada._

Sintió aquel toque intensificarse en su hombro, al parecer si había alguien ahí a quien tranquilizar.

Inconscientemente tocó su hombro, buscando la forma material que presionaba este, terminando por encontrarse tocando su propio hombro.

Nada.

Algo molesto y decepcionado, volteó la mirada a lugar, quedándose pasmados, al verse frente sus preocupados ojos verdes.

-S-sa-sak..-

Ella nunca borró su expresión de preocupación. Podía leer en sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas, que aunque no dijera una palabra estaba exigiendo una respuesta.

-S-sa-sakura-chan-

No le respondió. Aunque aun podía ver la ligera transparencia de la pequeña mano en su hombro, no podía tocarla y mucho menos sentirla. Aun así, el si podía sentir su delicado toque, aunque este estuviera igual de fuerte como solía ser, sobre su extremidad.

Sintió también como la peli rosa pasó sus finos dedos por su sorprendido rostro, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas, causando un toque que podía llevarlo a la locura.

Antes de que ella retirara sus manos, el atrapó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza estás de nuevo a su rostro… Aunque no pudiera tocarla

No le importaba un carajo.

No le importaba como rayos eso pasó

No le importaba si eso solo era producto de su imaginación.

Ella estaba ahí, nuevamente.

-¡Sakura-chan!-

Mencionó su nombre con un poco más de fuerza, intentando ganarse que ella le dijera que eso si era real.

Escuchó el ligero carraspeo de una garganta.

Volteó su mirada lentamente. Vagamente recostado, apoyado en el marco de su ventana.

-Sasuke-

Él levantó su rostro ligeramente, atendiendo a su llamado.

Ellos estaban ahí

Movió su cuello en ambas direcciones rápidamente. Pudo notar como la expresión de Sasuke se volvió diciendo un concluyente

"¿En serio?"

Volvió a la realidad cuando ella bruscamente detuvo el movimiento alterno de su cabeza, con ambas manos, haciendo que ambos se miraran a los ojos.

-Vas a torcerte un ligamento si haces eso, Baka-

Su voz sonaba tranquila, y sus ojos desprendían de una belleza radiante que pocas veces su rostro había mostrado, desde que había empezado aquella nefasta guerra.

Él intentó tocarla, pero no pudo. Sasuke, pensó con ironía, al ver como aunque este fallara en el objetivo de sentirla siguiera intentándolo, aunque supiera que era imposible.

Tuvo un pequeño dejavú, con la peli rosa… Y las intocables nubes

Aunque el rubio seguía perdido en sus ojos ella parecía mirar un poco más arriba. Al parecer había dejado pasar aquel mínimo detalle debido a su preocupación.

No tardó en seguirla con la mirada, y al ver lo que ella observaba, tocó su sombrero con algo de alegría

Pudo ver como la alegría se asomaba en sus ojos, puros y sin maldad, como siempre fueron. Pronto estos fueron embargados por la duda, y como solía ser…

Él pudo leer sus pensamientos, al igual que su rostro de confusión.

-Han pasado 5 años, Sakura-chan-

_El valor que has sacado es suficiente._

_Es un tesoro como ningún otro._

Visualizó como ella se exaltó ligeramente. A sus ojos parecían días, todo aquel viaje, lleno de pruebas.

Ella se sumió en la sorpresa por unos momentos. Bajó su mirada, y mordisqueaba levemente su labio.

La conocía tan bien.

De nuevo se comunicaron con la mirada, esta vez pasando ella sus delicados dedos por el borde de de su sombrero.

Él no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella estaba feliz por aquel logro que había alcanzado.

Le quedó muy clara cual era su respuesta cuando su sombrero calló en el suelo, haciendo apenas un leve sonido. No tuvo tiempo para preguntar el por que de su acción, ella lo había estrechado contra sus brazos, con fuerza, como nunca lo había hecho.

Fue el tiempo de Naruto para sorprenderse un poco. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la serena figura de Sasuke en el marco de su ventana, aun allí.

Cerró sus ojos ligeramente, y trató torpemente de rodear su cintura, intentando abrazarla como su corazón se lo pedía. Por que no quería soltarla.

No pudo retener su propio llanto cuando sintió su pecho sollozar contra el propio, y ambos derramaron las lágrimas que no lloraron juntos cuando ella aun estaba viva

Se quedaron así algún tiempo…. Él tratando de rememorar cada momento… Cada uno, por pequeño que fuera, y con su sincero abrazo logrando aplacar el afligido llanto que demostraba que ella no quería dejarlo.

-Pero debo irme-

Su pequeño susurro no fue respondido. Esta vez se escuchó un carraspeo más fuerte, no pudo evitar reír ligeramente al pensar cuanto Sasuke podía arruinar sus situaciones cuando giraban en torno a Sakura.

Vio como la pequeña fémina se apartó de su cuerpo, dándole una mirada de reproche al azabache, este tan hablador como lo recordaba se limitó a señalar el reloj corriendo en la pared. Ella bufó.

Pronto ella detalló que las miradas de Sasuke y Naruto habían cruzado miradas, que persistían fieles ante la presión. Discretamente se apartó, dando paso al caminar lento de el azabache

Hacia su mejor amigo

Él también acortó la distancia. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente más cerca, Sasuke posó su mano en el hombro de su compañero.

Naruto empezó a reír pesadamente. Quería ocultar su dolor, y francamente no sabía que decir.

Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el siguiente hombro de su compañero. Lo sacudió un poco, y le sonrió, sinceramente, como nunca le había visto sonreír.

El rubio terminó por sonreír levemente, un sentimiento bonito embargó su corazón al ver a su amigo tan feliz

Pronto la sonrisa del azabache se fue borrando, terminando por bajar el nivel de su rostro al punto de que sus ojos estaban ocultos de él.

-No tienes nada de que arrepentirte-

Fue suficiente, como para que él se alejara, y con la mirada, le agradeciera, profundamente.

Entonces vio como él la llamaba de nuevo. Sakura se acercó a pasos lentos hasta alcanzar su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, mirándose a los ojos mientras sentían el roce de su piel.

Naruto, que estaba más atrás miró fijamente esto. No pudo evitar alzar una ceja, no sabía si de asombro o algo de extrañez.

Fue el quien volteó esta vez, y con su uso de pocas palabras, respondió sus dudas de la manera más obvia

-Hmp-

No respondiéndolas.

Vio como con extrema ternura cuando ella jaló la manga del moreno levemente, mirándole a los ojos como si rogándole estuviera.

Para después fijar la mirada en el rubio de allá atrás.

Él frunció levemente el entrecejo. La sonrisa tonta de Naruto se ensanchó convirtiéndose en una zorruna.

Estaba celoso

-Oh, vamos, Sasuke-teme!- Exclamó con euforia –Tu la tendrás para siempre-

Hizo aquel comentario con una leve sonrisa y ojos brillantes, terminando por convencer de una manera algo tonta que él soltara su mano y la dejara libre; y al verla correr hacía él, estaba preparado para recibirla.

La rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo, sin poder tocarla. Después de eso, estaría preparado para lo que sea con que la vida lo enfrentara.

-Perdóname, Naruto-

Él leve susurro en su oído no lo dejó decirle que no había nada que perdonar.

-Estaré contigo, donde quiera que te encuentres-

Vio como ella se separaba, y por segundos, sintiendo el cálido roce de sus labios contra su mejilla. Él se acercó a buscarla nuevamente.

Una luz muy fuerte ahora abarcaba el lugar donde se suponía que se tenía que encontrar su ventana.

Ella fue la primera en acercarse.

Su cabello corto rosa destellaba contra la luz fluorescente, haciendo que su vestido blanco hiciera que su pequeño cuerpo resaltara más.

-Sasuke, es hora- Susurró

Ellos miraron nuevamente a su compañero, ilusionado, entre las lágrimas y la felicidad.

Entonces sucedió. Ambos supieron exactamente que hacer al alzar sus brazos, y chocar puños, como solían hacerlo… Cada vez que sellaban un pacto.

Sasuke caminó hasta la chica, y juntos dieron la última mirada a Naruto.

-No queremos verte por allá, Dobe. No todavía- Comentó con melancolía

_Extiende ahora tus brazos y échate a volar._

_Porque seguramente algún día, tú_

_podrás volar en ese cielo azul._

-¡No te librarás tan fácil de mi, Teme!- Aseguró –¡Iré a visitarlos a ti y a Sakura-chan todos los días al cementerio!-

El moreno rodó los ojos, por su parte Naruto sonrió. Supuso que había ganado entonces.

Los vio caminar entonces, y su corazón se arrugó.

-S-sa…!-

Mierda, las palabras se le trababan.

Ellos voltearon hacía él.

Él debía dejarlos ir.

-Si me debes algo-

Su compañero lo miró interrogativamente

-Debes cuidarla, al menos hasta que yo pueda acompañarlos-

-No jodas, Dobe- Mencionó con tranquilidad –Cuando estemos allá juntos… De lo único de que me ocuparé es que estés a una distancia considerable de cierta persona-

Vio a su compañera sonrojarse, y dándole una mirada llena de sentimientos, fue la primera en perderse en aquella interminable luz incandescente.

Si parecía afectarle, pues el si no podía avanzar. Volteaba constantemente, para encontrarse con la mirada del Kitsune

-Naruto-

-Oii-

-Eres mi mejor amigo-

Quiso responderle… Pero ya se había ido. Aquella luz había desaparecido, el aura celestial se había evaporado de la habitación. No se veían más sus compañeros con expresiones pacíficas ni trajes blancos.

Aun así, sabía que no se hallaba solo.

_A toda hora_

Estrujó su mano contra el pecho, tocando su corazón. Salió corriendo, subiendo a la torre del Hokage, en su punto máximo, para encontrarse con el paisaje de su aldea.

_En todo lugar_

Pronto no tardó en aparecer.

Se perdió entre la caricia del viento, combinado con rosados y suaves pétalos de cerezo… Ella estaba con él.

El sol empezó a arder, de una forma majestuosa, mostrándose en todo su esplendor. Él estaba con él.

Ellos siempre lo acompañarían.

Y todos lo habían sentido… Aquella presencia angelical, todos tuvieron la pista, por que cada uno visitó aquellas personas importantes.

Y Naruto sabía en su corazón…

_Solo ten fe_

Que ahora ellos se encontraban tan en paz como él.

_No importa cuantas veces te tropieces._

_Para ti_

_No existe una cosa que es más importante_

_que tener un lindo sueño._

_Simplemente no cierres tu corazón._

* * *

_-¿Están listos?-_

_-Hai-_

_-Bienvenidos-_

* * *

**Hey n_n Que les pareció?  
**

**Tenía años con esta idea (como muchas sin realizar, proximamente lanzadas) en la mente. No quería un final triste, y me parece que para ser una historia de esa manera el final no lo es del todo.  
**

**Creeo, que tendrá una continuación de otro capitulo, no estoy muy segura.  
**

**La canción que se muestra es mi ending favorito, For You de Azu, adecuado a la trama del fic.  
**

_ ¿Se merece un review?_**  
**

_**Con amor, para ustedes.**  
_

_**Nahare  
**_


End file.
